


she's so pretty it hurts

by kellsoda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chronic fatigue Kirumi, F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, im projecting okay, starts out as a slumber party then kaede is promptly kicked out to join her Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellsoda/pseuds/kellsoda
Summary: “Just fucking text her, Kaede, it’s not that fucking difficult."Or so Miu says. For Kaede, who is crushing HARD, it really is that fucking difficult.





	she's so pretty it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> SO! hi. i wrote this on impulse in two sittings. my back hurts so much. stop me next time.
> 
> this is also the first time i'm writing fanfiction seriously + english is not my native language so you might see some mistakes here and there lol sorry
> 
> anyway kirukaede is cute as hell and im projecting my chronic fatigue on kirumi sorry love

“Just fucking text her, Kaede, it’s not that fucking difficult.

\- Miu, stop swearing in front of Himiko!

\- Yeah, and you’re one to talk Miu, you can’t even text Angie.”

Miu’s face turned bright red and she started stuttering something about her genius brain taking a little time to find the perfect thing to text her crush.

Kaede sighed and waved her hands in the air to make them stop.

“Stop it, you guys, I’m- I’m not going to do it, and that’s it!”

Tenko gave her friend a long, meaningful look. The pianist tried to ignore it, but the burning intensity of Tenko’s stare was impossible to ignore. That look screamed  _ you idiot lesbian get a hold of yourself or I’ll text her myself _ . Who was  _ her _ , you ask? Well...Kaede felt her face growing hot at the thought of the beautiful, elegant girl. Images of her delicate gloved hands and her sandy hair and her bright green eyes flashed in her mind. The gentle yet firm tone of her voice rang in her ears and the mingled scents of her perfume and various cleaning products seemed to float in the air.

Oh, Kaede was crushing  _ so hard _ on Kirumi Tojo.

But what did you expect? How could she, the biggest lesbian in the world, not fall for the pretty maid? She was adorable, she was so skilled in every single way possible and most of all, she was so caring! She would always know when you were feeling down,  _ always _ . And even if you tried to hide it from her, she’d still stay with you until you felt better. Then she’d always bring you your favourite snack, because somehow she always had those in her pockets.

At least that’s how she was with Kaede. She had once brought that up with Shuichi, and he had just looked at her with a puzzled stare.

And now, simply mentioning her had plunged her three friends into lesbian hell. They had been enjoying their sleepover at Himiko’s house, eating chips and talking about how Miu would totally own Tenko at Smash Bros, and how she would  _ absolutely not _ , and occasionally snapping pictures for their absent friends. Tsumugi had been busy making last-minute arrangements to her cosplay for a con, Angie was helping Tsumugi (which made Miu extremely jealous), Maki had been forced to cancel because she had fallen ill and Kirumi had to attend some kind of fancy dinner. The latter had baked her best chocolate cake to make up for her absence though, and Kaede had brought it. And of course, when she took it out of her bag and mentioned who had made it...

“Just  _ do it! _ ” Tenko yelled. Miu snickered at that.

“But what would I even say?” Kaede’s words sounded more desperate than she had intended, which made Himiko smirk.

“Just...say hi.

\- Yeah but then what?

\- Hm…”

Himiko rested her chin on Tenko’s lap, frowning intensely, her brown eyes turning pensive. She hummed for a moment...then yawned.

“I don’t know.”

Kaede let out a half-sigh, half-laugh.

“Thanks, Himiko.

\- I know!” Miu yelled as she reached for her phone, which was lying on top of a purple box. “I’m gonna look up some sick ass pickup lines and-”

Tenko instantly smacked the phone away from the inventor’s hands.

“Nope, not happening.”

The pianist silently agreed. Her friend’s taste in pickup lines was...strange, to say the least. Let’s say that “Are you a train? Because I want you to fucking rail me” wasn’t the smartest thing that had ever come out of her brain. And she would never  _ ever _ , under no circumstances, even if she was threatened with the destruction of her precious piano, use that line on Kirumi. 

Miu glared at Tenko and crossed her arms with a pout.

“Well I’d like to see you do better, shitlip.

\- I can do much,  _ much  _ better! Right, Himiko?

\- Yeah, you can.

\- See?

\- She’s your  _ girlfriend, _ she’s not the most impartial fucking judge, idiot.

\- Guys,  _ guys _ !”

Kaede sighed.  _ Here they go again. _ The blonde teenager picked up her phone as the inventor and the martial artist started screaming at each other about who was the best at picking up girls, while Himiko just watched. Kaede unlocked her phone and tapped the messages icon, then swiftly went to her best friend’s last message.

**Me** \- shuichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Me** \- the others want me to text kirumi but

**Me** \- i have no idea what to saaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy

**Me** \- and honestly they arent helping

**Me** \- miu wants me to send her a pickup line

**Me** \- but that’s dangerous

**Me** \- because it’s miu

**Me** \- what do i doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Kaede? What are you doing? Are you finally texting her?”

The pianist blushed as she felt her three friends’ gazes converging towards her.

“N-no! I’m just asking Shuichi for his opinion.”

Tenko let out the biggest groan in the world and let herself fall to the ground.

“Oh come on! He’s a degenerate, he can’t possibly have a decent opinion on the fine art that is lesbianism!

\- It’s like my magic,” Himiko put in. “Not anyone...can understand it.

\- Exactly!” her girlfriend backed up enthusiastically.

Kaede stared at her phone for a moment, considering their words, then closed the messages tab. Shuichi was probably too busy with another “degenerate” anyway.

She tapped the back of her phone with her short nails nervously.  _ What do I do now? I have no idea what to say! _ And her friends’ stares certainly did not help. 

“Or, you know, you could just…” Miu muttered, “say hi. That’s basic, but I mean, not everyone can get on  _ my _ level.”

She considered it for a second. Then she unlocked her phone again and opened the messages tab. She promptly tapped the  _ New message _ button and added Kirumi’s number in the empty field. Tenko, Himiko and Miu were staring at her with wide, interested eyes, as if they were watching the juiciest part of a romance movie, where the protagonist was about to confess to their love interest. Well, it technically wasn’t the same thing, but close enough.

And a second later, after a long moment of hesitation, Kaede tapped the  _ Send _ button on her screen and tossed her phone as far from her as she could. She stared at it, her face flushing and her heartbeat quickening.

“Okay so...I did that. I just did that. Okay. Cool. Great.”

Miu let out a loud “Fucking  _ finally! _ ” promptly followed by Tenko scolding her for swearing. Kaede clapped her hands nervously, still not realizing what she had done. It wasn’t much, technically, but for her it sure felt as if she had just walked up to Kirumi and kissed her. Oh shit. Now she was imagining it and blushing even more. 

“SO. Um. Cake?”

All three girls cried out in approval.

  
  


Well, that was exhausting.

Kirumi fell on her bed like a limp rag doll. She had come back from the Minister’s dinner just a few minutes ago, and she was so tired she felt like she would never be able to move again. It had been a long time since she had last been to that sort of event, and she surely did not miss the wild coming and going between the utter order of the dining room and the complete chaos of the kitchen. 

But she had done her duty, and that was all that mattered.

She slowly stretched her fingers, one by one. Some of them cracked with unreleased tension. Then she extended her arms as far as she could, but quickly had to stop as her muscles cried out in pain.

_ No more effort for tonight. _

Her phone, that she had left on the sole table of her room, suddenly rang. Its screen lit up, making Kirumi realize she hadn’t even turned the lights on. She almost let out a pained groan, but then remembered that the Minister may be messaging her about something. Maybe she had forgotten something important and he was berating her and saying he would not ever call for her services again and-

_ No. Stop it. _

She took in a deep breath. 

_ It’s alright. None of that is going to happen. You did great. _

She took her phone, and her heart almost skipped a beat as she saw the name on her screen.

**_Kaede Akamatsu_ ** _ \- hi kirumi!!! i hope your thing with the minister was dope!! :D _

Kirumi couldn’t help a smile from forming on her face. Everytime she thought about the lively pianist, her spirits were lifted and she felt like she could fly. A thousand tiny butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the sight of her lovely smile, and everytime their eyes met, it was like a chorus of angels singing into her ears.

She was, as one would say, completely head over heels for Kaede.

She swiftly unlocked her phone.

**Me** \- Hi, Kaede. It went perfectly well, thank you.

_ Maybe that was a little...too cold? _ Some of her friends often complained about the way she typed and how it sounded aloof and cold, while it was far from her intention.

**Me** \- How is the slumber party going?

She stared at the screen for a few seconds, then shook her head.  _ What am I thinking? She’s probably having fun with the others right now. She won’t be replying so soon. _ She locked her phone, but before she could set it down on the table, it rang again, much to Kirumi’s surprise. Her heartbeat quickened.

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- im so happy about that!!!

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- it’s really fun!! right now miu and tenko are going to play smash bros and let me tell you its hilarious

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- your cake was really good btw!!!!

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- you’ll have to give me the recipe someday!!

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- or you could also teach me!!

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- i mean, im not that good at baking but

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- i bet you’re a really good teacher!!!

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- omg im so sorry thats a lot of messages

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- i’ll stop right now!!

_ No, don’t, _ Kirumi thought. The pianist’s enthusiasm was really endearing. The way her lavender eyes sparkled and the way she clapped her hands whenever piano was brought up really made the maid’s day. And she had been so happy when Kirumi had given her an especially pretty edition of Debussy’s  _ Clair de Lune _ , she could not stop talking about it all day long. Only much later had she found out that Kaede actually already owned the very same edition. But she always carried Kirumi’s gift everywhere with her.

When she had mentioned that to her friend Kyoko, who was not in the same class as her, the detective had simply stared for a moment through narrowed, knowing eyes.

**Me** \- I’m very glad you enjoyed my cake. And I will gladly teach you how to bake it whenever you want.

The reply came as quickly as the previous ones.

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- cool!!! i cant wait!!!

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- SKGJLMDGSRFRFGJ

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- sorry!!!! tenko pushed me and i smashed my keyboard on accident!!!

**Me** \- It’s fine, do not worry.

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- i think we’re gonna go to bed soon

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- himikos real tired and tenko wants her and us to rest

Kirumi felt a twinge of disappointment in her stomach.  _ Already? _

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- im not feeling sleepy at all tho

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- fuck they turned off the switch already

The maid stopped for a moment. She lifted her head and stared ahead at her wall, thinking. Then she went back to typing.

**Me** \- Do you want to come to my house?

This time, the reply took a little longer to come.

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- i mean if you dont mind!!!!

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- i mean

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- youre probably really really tired!!!

She  _ had been _ tired. But now, the prospect of Kaede coming filled her with newfound energy. 

**Me** \- It is quite alright. I am not that tired.

**Kaede Akamatsu** \- in that case!!!! im coming!!!

Kirumi smiled softly.

**Me** \- I will be waiting.

  
  


“Oh my GOD you guys,” Kaede screamed as she clutched her phone. “You will not  _ believe  _ what just happened.

\- Did you finally confess?” Himiko asked. “About time, too.

\- No!” Kaede’s face flushed violently. “She just invited me over to her house!”

Tenko and Miu’s eyes flew wide open. The martial artist let out a screech while Miu haphazardly gathered the pianist’s things and threw them at her.

“What the fuck are you waiting for then?? Go get your fucking girlfriend!”

Despite her protests and her many ‘ _ Guys, I can gather my stuff on my own! _ ’, Kaede found herself all ready and in front of the door barely two minutes later. Tenko was practically pushing her out the door at this point. 

“Tell us everything tomorrow, okay?”

Himiko’s sleepy words were the last thing she heard before the door was slammed shut in front of her.

Sometimes, her friends were more excited about her crush than she was.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She picked it up, and saw Shuichi’s name on the screen.

**sherlock** \- oh my god i’m sorry i just saw this, i was busy

Kaede smirked.

**Me** \- mhm ;)

**sherlock** \- …

**sherlock** \- so did you end up texting her?

**Me** \- yep yep

**Me** \- and uhhhh

**Me** \- im headed to her house right now

**sherlock** \- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**sherlock** \- holy shit!!!!!!!!!

**sherlock** \- kokichi is screaming lets go lesbians 

**Me** \- so you were real busy with kokichi, huh? ;)

**sherlock** \- sfjgdfgdfghdlfk

**Me** \- oh btw i wanted to send you a keysmash but i ended up sending it to kirumi instead im STUPID

**Me** \- i blamed tenko for pushing me

**sherlock** \- friendship is beautiful, isn’t it

**sherlock sent you a voice message.**

**sherlock** \- i dont condone anything kokichi said

**Me** \- sgkjslfdfkgjmdfgk

**Me** \- im almost there, gotta go!!!!

**Me** \- wish me luck and pray to sappho for me!!!

**sherlock** \- i will!! good luck!!!!!

She instantly received a message from someone else.

**panta rat** \- GO GET THE GIRL

**panta rat** \-  _ N O W _

**Me** \- i still dont know how you italicize stuff

**panta rat** \- heheheheh

Kaede locked her phone as she pushed the door to Kirumi’s building. Then she pressed the button that called the maid’s house as she stood in the hallway.

“Kaede?

\- Yep!”

She knew it was coming, but her crush’s voice had still startled her. She almost tripped on the carpet as she pushed the door open and rushed into the stairs. And five floors later, there she was, heading towards the soft yellow light filtering through the maid’s open door.

And even though she was out of breath and panting, she still found the strength to be dazed by Kirumi.

_ Wow. She is so fucking pretty. _

She felt her legs turning to jelly, but thanks to some miracle, she managed to walk up to the door. The maid smiled at her softly, which made her heartbeat start racing faster than any of Togami’s fancy cars.

“Hello, Kaede.

\- Hi! How are you?

\- I’m alright. Please, come in.”

The moment she stepped inside the apartment, she felt a wave of tranquility sweeping over her. It was perfectly clean. Not a single wisp of dust coated the furniture, the kitchen sink was pristine and the sheets on the two-person bed were neatly folded.

“Your place is really, really nice, Kirumi.

\- Ah, thank you.”

Kaede spun around quickly. Kirumi’s voice had come out huskier than she had expected, and the maid looked away, a shadow of shame covering her beautiful green eyes.

“I am so sorry. I have had...quite the full night.”

The pianist was vaguely aware that the maid suffered from some kind of condition that made her tire out more easily than any other person.  _ Chronic fatigue. _ She had heard Kokichi talking about it, but since it was  _ Kokichi’s _ information and Kirumi had never mentioned it, she didn’t know for sure it that was true. But seeing from the short-haired teenager’s slowed movements and her tired eyes, she knew it was all true.

“Would you like anything?” Kirumi asked. “Some tea, perhaps?”

Kaede crossed her arms, a pout on her face.

“Do you know what I really want? What I really,  _ reaaaaaaaaaaaally _ want?”

She thought the maid had blushed for a moment.

“What is it?

\- I want  _ you _ ,” she said, pointing at her, “to rest!”

The maid looked taken aback, then shook her head.

“Nonsense. I cannot rest while you are here. You are my guest.

\- Well think again because you, Kirumi Tojo, are now going to rest and I’m going to take care of you! Come on!”

She grabbed her crush’s arm, who looked at her with wide, surprised eyes, and made her sit down on her bed.

“Now tell me, where are your pyjamas?

\- Kaede-

\- In that closet?”

Kirumi sighed, then nodded. She knew there was no way she could change the stubborn pianist’s mind. The blonde teen walked towards the small closet and opened it. She scanned the different clothes, and before she found the light pink pyjamas, her eyes landed on a small rectangle stuck on one of the walls.

A lesbian flag.

_ Oh my god. Oh my god OH MY GOD SHE’S A LESBIAN. YES. _

The maid had never talked openly about her sexuality. And even though both Kokichi and Shuichi had assured her that yes, indeed, Kirumi Tojo was a big big lesbian, Kaede had doubted it. Because every single time she crushed on someone, she was afraid they would be straight, and she firmly believed that until proven otherwise.

And  _ that _ was a pretty huge fucking piece of evidence.  _ I mean, who knows about the lesbian flag, apart from lesbians? _ she thought.  _ Or some other people too. That’s so sad. It’s really pretty, too. _

She quickly closed the door, a huge smile on her face, then handed Kirumi her pyjamas. 

“Now off you go, you change while I prepare some tea!”

The maid looked like she was going to protest again, but she sighed, then looked up at Kaede with a beautiful smile, her eyes tired yet thankful.

“Thank you, Kaede.”

As she locked herself in the bathroom, the pianist thought she was going to grow a pair of wings and fly off the window.

The water had started boiling by the time Kirumi exited the bathroom.

“Now you just go and get in the bed, I’ll bring you your tea!”

This time, she didn’t protest, or even consider protesting. She simply walked towards her bed and settled under the thick sheet. Kaede poured the water into a cup where she had put a little lavender teabag, waited for a while, then picked it up and brought it over to the maid. The latter took it in her hand and thanked her again. The pianist couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful, beautiful short-haired teenager blew the steam off the hot water and brought the cup to her lips. She swallowed a bit of it, then lowered the cup again.

“It is delicious. Thank you very much.”

It was only a little teabag in some water, but the way Kirumi looked at her, it was like she had cooked the finest of meals ever. Again, Kaede felt like she was about to be lifted off the ground.

“Now, it’s your turn. Go change and come back. We can chat a little, if you do not mind.

\- Oh...Sure! Of course!”

She whipped around, grabbed her bag and made a beeline for the bathroom.

_ I swear this only ever happens in fanfiction. _

A minute later, she was ready. She dashed out to find that the maid had already fallen asleep. Kaede felt a twinge of disappointment, but quickly mentally slapped herself.

_ She must’ve been really, really exhausted to fall asleep so quickly. _

The pianist carefully removed the teacup from her hands and put it back in the kitchen. She heard the maid settling in her bed more comfortably. She tossed the used teabag in the trashbin and then walked back to the bed.

_...I guess there’s only one bed and no couch in this house. _

Kaede quietly walked to the other side of Kirumi’s bed and slid under the sheets. She laid on her side, facing her crush. For a split second, she considered giving her a hug before going to sleep, but she decided against it.  _ Boundaries, y’know. _

So she simply fell asleep.

And the next day, she woke up with Kirumi’s arms around her.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this!!! dont hesitate to go check out my original story kilbisam!! its about cats and a civil war


End file.
